Realidad o Fantasía
by Hikari-Takumi
Summary: ... sus labios son tan suaves..- ¿tom?, ¿tooom?, ¡TOOMII!- grito el menor tratando de despertar a su igual..   -¡QUE QUIERES, déjame soñar..- gruño molesto y sonrojado el mayor de los kaulitz - lo siento tomi... TWC
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic aquí en esta pagina por fas reviews quiero ver que tal me esta llendo y claro que peticiones también de CUALQUIER cosa ok

toda critica es buena

_Capitulo 1_

_Tom_

_Aunque permanezca en el límite de lo real y lo irreal, de la mentira o la verdad no puedo dejar a un lado este deseo, esta obsesión que cada vez crece más y más ahogándome en la cruel realidad; pero es que como hacer para no amarlo si su tan sola presencia hace querer desear que jamás terminara ese momento a su lado, su solo aroma hace quedar a la fragancia mas dulce y seductora como un simple soplo del viento y su piel blanca fácilmente se confundiría con la nieve más pura._

_Como evitar a la perfección personificada, como evitar este sentimiento prohibido, Esta locura de amar a mi propia sangre a mi propio reflejo, ¡como puede ser posible esto!_

_-tom – lo escucho llamarme_

_-..Que sucede bill- respondo dejando atrás mis anteriores pensamientos_

_-¿estas bien?- lo escucho preocupado_

_-si… por que la pregunta- miento_

_-Thomas, soy tu gemelo a mi no me puedes engañar, cual es el problema- ese…que eres mi hermano.. mi gemelo.. mi sangre.. la misma que me impide amarte.._

_-…- perdona pero no puedo responderte, tengo miedo de decirte la verdad o una mentira poco creíble_

_-Thomas… dime por favor, déjame ayudarte- no dudo que lo quiera, pero como decirle que la única forma en que puede ayudarme es que el me ame como yo a el.. y eso esta mal_

_-por favor tom, confía en mi- pero no me gusta verlo preocupado por mi_

–_..es solo que estoy un poco presionado con el próximo concierto billy.. que tal si sale mal- aunque no miento del todo.. espero lo crea.._

_-si yo también- dice acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento, al parecer lo a creído.. esa es una de las cosas que odio de él.. ¡que no se da cuenta de que lo amo!.. es frustrante su ingenuidad_

– _pero no te preocupes tomi, todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro- dice sonriéndome.. esa sonrisa tan perfecta que hace que inevitablemente sonría como un niño tonto y enamorado…si tan solo te dieras cuenta si tan solo pudieras ver que este amor que te tengo no es fraternal si no un amor prohibido que comenzó desde aquel momento que compartimos el mismo vientre y que durara aun después de que la muerte nos separe.._

_-¿tomi?- su voz es música para mis oídos_

– _que pasa- digo aun sin dejar de mirar la perfecta forma de su rostro_

_- … ¿por que me miras tanto?…- … ¡¿Qué?_

_- ¿tengo algo?.. – ¡responde thomas! ¡RESPONDE!_

_- …n-no es solo q-que… - ¡OH DIOS por que hace tanto calor!_

_- jajaja- ¿se esta riendo?_

_- creí que jamás te darías cuenta- ¿darme cuenta?_

_- ¿y?.. que te parece..- ¡¿de que me habla?_

_- ¿se ve mejor mi cabello totalmente negro?.. -¿cabello?_

_- ah eso por un momento creí que..-_

_- ¿creíste que..?-_

_- creí que te avías vuelto loco –claro que si… como no percatarme de tu hermoso color_

_- y bien.. me veo bien- te ves hermoso_

_- no tanto como yo- llego el momento, es hora thomas.._

_-¡TOMI!, que malo eres –_

_-y tu eres un berrinchudo-_

_-claro, soy el menor, así debe de ser- … como amo esa sonrisa_

_- Bill… Tu sabes que te quiero..- por favor ámame.._

_- si tom lo se yo también, pero esto que tiene q...-...sus labios son tan suaves.._

gracias x leerlo!

REVIEWS PLIS


	2. Chapter 2

... sus labios son tan suaves..

- ¿tom?, ¿tooom?, ¡TOOMII! - grito el menor tratando de despertar a su igual..

- ¡QUE QUIERES, déjame soñar.. - gruño molesto y sonrojado el mayor de los kaulitz

- lo siento tomi... – disculpa - ¿que soñabas?-

- nada que te importe - dice esquibando la mirada del menor

- ¡nada que me importe, thomas soy tu hermano, claro que me importas! – reprime incado sobre el sillon - ¡no digas eso! –

- bill – lo desafia con la mirada

- tom – acepta el desafio

- biiill – achina los ojos

- toooom – iguala la accion

- olvidalo si – dice volviendo a su anterior posicion (semirecostado en el sillon)

- toomii, por favor dime – pide mientras (agitandolo) empiesa un berrinche

- no –

- por favoor –

- no –

- toomiiii –

- nooo –

- ¡tomii, no seas feo, dimeee! –

- no mira, soy muy guapo – dice con "modestia"repasando el contorno de su cara

- ¬¬, thomas, ¡diimeee! -

- son cosas que TU jamas entenderas… jamas – dice con tristeza al recorar su lazo de sangre, haciendo entristezer a su igual

-…-

- bill… yo… -

_BILL_

_- ¿tom?-que tierno te ves tomi _

_- ¿tooom?-vamos despierta liebe_

_- ¡TOOMII! –necesitamos hablar…_

_- ¡QUE QUIERES, déjame soñar.. – lo oigo gruñir… valla… se ah sonrrojado_

_- lo siento tomi... – disculpo - ¿que soñabas?- apuesto todo el dinero del mundo y mas… a que soñabas conmigo_

_- nada que te importe - ¡¿ QUE!_

_- ¡nada que me importe, thomas soy tu hermano, claro que me importas! – TU me importas mas de lo que crees, como se atreve a… - ¡no digas eso! –_

_- bill – siento esa mirada retadora y sabes algo tomi…_

_- tom – acepto tu desafio_

_- biiill – achina los ojos_

_- toooom – igualo la accion, este juego es de dos_

_- olvidalo si – dice ignorandome y volviendo a recostarce _

_- toomii, por favor dime – lo agito_

_- no – _

_- por favoor – dime tomi_

_- no – _

_- toomiiii – dime de una vez_

_- nooo – _

_- ¡tomii, no seas feo, dimeee! – vamos tom… di que me amas_

_- no mira, soy muy guapo – si que lo eres…_

_- ¬¬, thomas, ¡diimeee! - vamos…_

_- son cosas que TU jamas entenderas… jamas – cosas que jamas entendere… thomas… que no te das cuenta que… yo…ya lo se…_

_-…- lo se…_

_-bill… yo…- tu me amas… pero… te niegas a decirlo… ¿Por qué tom?… ¿Qué no ves que.. yo tambien te amo?_

_REVIEWS ;D_


End file.
